


sure there's been many nights, but remember there are also mornings

by buzzbug82



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Canon Related, Dysfunctional Family, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OT7, based on episode 247
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Inspired by honeybearbee's prompt]</p><p>Based on episode 247 - Happy Kwang Soo Day</p><p>In which Jong Kook had to hide all his stuff while everyone searched for Kwang Soo's stuff. Or in other words; when the Running Man members 'attack' Kwang Soo's house for a candid camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sure there's been many nights, but remember there are also mornings

**Author's Note:**

> so, someone wanted a kooksoo fic but I can't remember whom but the twitter username is honeybearbee and I was inspired by the prompt and even with my workload I manage to finish this. Enjoy. I wish I can write more for kooksoo but writer's block is really no fun, guys.

Apparently the day’s mission involved a certain youth that they were very close to named Lee Kwang Soo. 

 

Lee Kwang Soo and his new house.

 

That was the last thing Kim Jong Kook expected from the production team of Running Man.

 

“Suk Jin-hyung and I went to his house last week,” Jae Suk spoke up, gesturing at Suk Jin and himself as they enjoyed the snacks and drinks. The PD looked glad; at least they won’t be wasting time searching for the correct address.

 

“Kwang Soo told me he’d give me a room when he moves,” Jong Kook mentioned absentmindedly.

 

Haha raised an eyebrow; and Suk Jin pointed at Jong Kook begrudgingly, but Jae Suk quickly and subtly elbowed him. “I’ve been there, but he has no rooms to give.”

 

Jong Kook ignored the curious interaction between the two elders and smiled to himself, silently sipped his drink. Well, Kwang Soo did mention—excitedly, he may add—that he would give a room specifically for Jong Kook’s use at his new house. Sure, they had many sleepovers even before Kwang Soo moved (though they usually stayed over at Jong Kook’s apartment since Kwang Soo had roommates and they never intended for his roommates to overheard their… sexual activites), but Jong Kook had only been to the new house a handful of times; not counting the day he helped with the moving and Kwang Soo’s parents (who already thought of him like a son) and Kwang Soo’s sister (who has been calling him ‘brother-in-law’) invited him to join the family dinner; because of their hectic schedules.

 

And then the PD revealed the secret agenda behind the choice of main character.

 

“Are we seriously going to ambush his house for the opening?” Jong Kook asked curiously after they listened and understood the rule of the mission. They took the gift packages that the writers distributed and left the seat as they were ushered to the café exit.

 

The PD nodded without worries in the world and the rest of the members sighed simultaneously in resignation. There’s no going back at whatever the PD has decided.

 

“We already told his manager and everything. Kwang Soo-shii is the only one who is clueless about this.” Then the PD smiled innocently. “Let’s not think this as an ambush; let’s just call it a housewarming party.” He nudged the bundles with the label R. “We even brought housewarming gifts, aren’t we?”

 

Haha let out a sudden burst of laugh and Jae Suk and Suk Jin actually looked defeated, Gary could barely hold in his laughter. Ji Hyo muttered something that Jong Kook could only decipher as ‘poor Kwang Soo.’

 

“Housewarming party should be held by the owner of the house, not a bunch of people who is out of ideas for a mission site,” Gary cried out, but there was an excited glint in his eyes as he expects the prospect of surprising the oblivious giraffe. Ji Hyo reached out and punched his shoulder lightly. The staff casually ignored his remark.

 

The team arrived fifteen minutes later at a new apartment complex. Kwang Soo’s manager was already waiting outside the building, ready to take them inside without having Kwang Soo buzz in for them.

 

The moment they got in, Jong Kook’s eyes quickly scanned the shoe rack and immediately shoved two shoes that he left two weeks ago into the small drawer by the side of the door before the VJs came barging in. He knew Kwang Soo kept his keys and bills and some changes in there, but desperate times called for desperate measures and he would apologize later on. There’s a chance that any other members wouldn’t even recognize the shoes, but he wouldn’t risk it.

 

The rest of the members made so much noise and commotion as they wandered to the living room, the VJs spread out across the house as if they owned the place. Kwang Soo was in a state of shock as he just stood there with wide eyes and toothpaste foam around his mouth. Jong Kook’s hand was itching to wipe the foam from his lips—or kiss it away for him—but he ignored his instinct in order to check for more of his stuffs and at the same time carrying out the mission. The members had no idea that he practically lived there; and if they were to found out, he and Kwang Soo would never hear the end of it.

 

“Wow, look how nice it is. The view is so great,” Suk Jin marvelled as he watched the Han River from Kwang Soo’s balcony window and Gary and Ji Hyo entered the bedroom.

 

Jong Kook noticed the running water and realized that Kwang Soo was about to take a shower before they arrived. He chuckled mercilessly and casually picked up all his stuffs from the bathroom counter and walked out.

 

Jae Suk was quick to notice him and raised a questioning eyebrow at him but Kwang Soo’s cries of distress quickly distracted his attention from Jong Kook. Jong Kook ran out of Jae Suk’s line of vision in a flash before he smells something fishy (literally; Jae Suk’s dog nose was well known throughout the country).

 

Haha called out when Jae Suk was trying to comfort the youngest and asked Kwang Soo about his address to order the takeout. Jong Kook took the opportunity to bring all the stuffs to the kitchen drawers and dropped them all in the utensils drawers and slammed it shut. His own VJ was filming the kitchen so he didn’t need to worry much about answering too many questions.

 

He slowly stepped back from the kitchen counter and stubbed his toe at the pull-out chair. “Crap,” he looked down, hissing at the sudden jolt of pain. His VJ who was still in the middle of filming snorted softly. He glared hard at him and went to the fridge. He scored when he found the bottle of soy sauce that had long reached the expiration date and went to the living room where everyone has gathered.

 

Jong Kook searched for something around the couch. Haha just figured that he was carrying out the search mission and let him be. Then he found what he was looking for—his CD demo and his dumbbells—and he quickly found another drawer at Kwang Soo’s entertainment centre and slipped his CD demo under a couple of magazines. The Running Man members might be obnoxious and has no sense of boundaries whatsoever, but still they won’t be rummaging through the magazines one by one because they would be too lazy to do so. The PD did notice though.

 

“What’s that?” he asked curiously.

 

“Nothing,” Jong Kook pretended to be looking at the gifts from Kwang Soo’s fans, two dumbbells in hand. “Searching the stuff for the mission,”

 

“Yeah, we asked you to search for them and bring them to us, not hide them,” he said amusedly. “Is that yours?” he asked, not unkindly.

 

“No,” Jong Kook’s ears were red and he quickly left the spot, enough to hear the laughter from PD before Kwang Soo who was still freaking out, stormed towards his own bedroom in order to do some damage control. He looked around to search for a place to hide the dumbbells and Haha eyed him suspiciously.

 

“Where did you get that?”

 

“Huh?” he blinked back innocently.

 

“Kwang Soo wouldn’t have something like that?” Haha stood there, looking between Jong Kook and the dumbbells, than at the PD who was trying to contain his laughter (and failed).

 

Jong Kook hesitated, fighting between ignoring Haha’s question or lie before Kwang Soo’s shocking shriek echoed through the apartment and Haha automatically turned around to see what was happening. Jong Kook used the diversion to run towards the bathroom and tossed the heavy dumbbells under the bathroom sink.

 

“Who has been touching my underwear!? At least put them back properly!”

 

Jae Suk finally persuaded Kwang Soo to wash his face and knowing that the MC would take care of Kwang Soo while the rest turn the house upside down (they are honestly the worst group of people ever), Jong Kook went to the bedroom to continue his search. He heard Kwang Soo’s frustrated shout and colourful curses and he couldn’t help to giggle at that. A few second later Kwang Soo walked in to retrieve his glasses from the bedside table.

 

“It’s hard to find anything in a new house,” Jong Kook complained softly, frustrated that he couldn’t find his own sweatpants and his old ratty shirt that he wore two nights ago. Kwang Soo whined at him, asking why he was doing this to him but Jong Kook completely ignored him in favour of looking for his clothes. Maybe Kwang Soo washed it and put it out to dry? He didn’t notice them when he went to examine the out dry area earlier though.

 

“Gary-hyung and Ji Hyo-noona nearly open the drawers,” Kwang Soo muttered; he looked like he was about to burst into tears. Jong Kook raised an eyebrow at him and then turned to the bedside drawers. His cheeks reddened when he remembered where both of them kept their con…

 

“Yahh! You’re taking herbal tonics?”

 

Damn it! Jong Kook quickly turned to Gary who had opened the fridge and inspecting the contents. He completely forgot them; he usually took those before he goes to sleep. He should have hid them earlier because he’s the first one at the fridge a few minutes ago.

 

Kwang Soo was confused at Gary’s outburst. “Ehh?”

 

Don’t tell them it’s mine, don’t tell them it’s mine, don’t tell them it’s mine…

 

“You have a lot of souju in the fridge,” Gary pointed out.

 

“You have more souju than me!” Kwang Soo shouted out in frustration. “Wow, he’s just saying it because it’s not his.” Gary and Jae Suk grinned at him. Jong Kook sighed in relief as they changed their topic of conversation; the herbal tonic question was quickly forgotten.

 

Jae Suk kept asking for a 20 cm long hair from Kwang Soo as he’s holding his hand while Kwang Soo answered that his hair is not that long and wondered what Jae Suk expect from him; produce a 20 cm hair from the thin air? Jong Kook shook his head and tried to rearranged the mess that the members caused and spare a glance at the poor youngest. Kwang Soo looked at him over Jae Suk’s head, pleading for help and Jong Kook just smiled; he had no idea what he should do either. Besides, they are currently on the mission and they really need a strand of hair that is at least 20 cm long.

 

“Kwang Soo-yah!”

 

“Yes, hyung?”

 

No matter what situation it is—whether he’s mad or upset—he never forgot his manners to answer his hyung when he was being called.

 

Jong Kook was just about to search for his things in the small room that Kwang Soo used as his office and coincidentally found a few strands of hair on the doorway.

 

“We found one too!” Haha shrieked and ran to the living room carrying a strand of brown hair. Jong Kook frowned. The one he found was black though… Until he saw Ji Hyo playing with her hair and he rolled his eyes, amused.

 

“That brown one is definitely Ji Hyo-noona’s,” Kwang Soo grumbled begrudgingly. “And that black one is my mom’s,” and then he casted an apologetic glance at Jong Kook. “I never brought girls here.”

 

The PD announced their success and the doorbell buzzed at the same time. The members except for Kwang Soo rejoiced in their victory and Jae Suk immediately volunteered to pay for their meals.

 

“You should pay since it’s your housewarming party,” Haha cut it.

 

“Who said it was today!?”

 

Kwang Soo punched the wall. He was upset and frustrated and shocked and not to mention hungry. He felt like it was a really good day when he woke up earlier since the filming didn’t start so early in the morning. The situation has turned around at a completely different angle. And shouldn’t they ask his permission first before using his house for a game site?

 

Jong Kook managed to avoid the giraffe’s burst of anger as he went to the room with walk-in closet and took off his sweater to hang it along with the other member’s jackets.

 

After the early lunch, they left Kwang Soo’s apartment and waited outside so that Kwang Soo could (finally) take his long-awaited shower and do his makeup. Haha, Gary and Ji Hyo went straight to the car to escape the heat and enjoy the air conditioner. Suk Jin, Jae Suk and Jong Kook loitered around the building’s entry.

 

“Oh yeah, by the way you forgot this,” Suk Jin handed a grey hoodie with Kim Jong Kook’s nametag on it.

 

“Oh, right,” Jong Kook replied, reaching out to take the piece of garment. “Thanks,”

 

“Yeah, I found it when Ji Hyo and I went to get our jackets,” he smiled brightly and crossed his arms. “Along with the rest of your clothes and caps,”

 

Jong Kook stopped midway.

 

“Jong Kook-hyung!” Gary bellowed from the opened car’s window. “Your herbal tonic is running low. Maybe you should bring more later on. We wouldn’t want you to go to sleep without them,”

 

It’s really nice of Gary to be reminding him about adding his night time necessity to his grocery list aside from the fact that he was grinning mischievously from ear to ear.

 

“Don’t tell me you exercise while you bath too?” Haha poked his head on top of Gary and laughed loudly (somewhat evilly), bending over the door as Gary joined him.

 

Ji Hyo climbed to the front seat and peered out from the free front window and pouted at him. “I’m sorry, but you should hide things better.”

 

There was a moment of silent for Jong Kook as he let his dongsaengs laugh at his misery. He sighed in resignation and rearranged his cap. He should have known that he could never hide anything from the group of people that he and Kwang Soo was closest to. Jong Kook took the opportunity to try and act angry, pointing at each head that was still snickering at him from the car windows. “You better lock that door before I come in,” he growled. The threat worked well as the three people quickly rolled up the windows and pushed the locks. Jong Kook grinned and turned around to the two elders of the group. “You guys knew?”

 

“Hardly a secret,” Jae Suk shrugged, smugly pushing his glasses up. “But more importantly, isn’t it easy to just buy an apartment together instead of staying over like this? I found a lot of Kwang Soo’s stuff at your place too.”

 

Jong Kook couldn’t deny that last statement; there are leopard-patterned cushions all over Jong Kook’s couch courtesy of Lee Kwang Soo. Sometimes they even mixed up their clothes that they couldn’t even remember which belongs to whom anymore.

 

There’s just one problem. “Living together is a big decision to make, and I don’t want to pressure him,” Jong Kook muttered.

 

“How hard it is to say, ‘hey, I love you and you love me, let’s move in together.’ See? Easy-peasy,” Suk Jin looked straight at Jong Kook without blinking.

Jae Suk shook his head, feeling sorry for Jong Kook all of sudden and patted his shoulder. “What Suk Jin-hyung really meant is,” he raised an eyebrow when Suk Jin opened his mouth and closed it again. “That Kwang Soo had been waiting for you to agree to live with him for a while now.”

 

The commander frowned and folded his big arms, disbelief. “Really?”

 

“Why do you think he wanted to give you a room?” Jae Suk cast a glance at the car, making sure that the younger ones wouldn’t listen to their discussion. “He wants to live together with you, but I bet you’re so oblivious that you said having an extra bedroom would be a waste,” Jae Suk rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know you two sleep in the same bed—oh don’t look at me like that, you know I’m right—so that second bedroom is unnecessary, true. He was thinking about giving you your own personal space where you can work on your music –or exercise, if you’re so inclined—at his new house so you can stay there all day long. What do you think the reason is?”

 

“Wait,” Jong Kook held up his palm to stop Jae Suk. “How do you know that? He didn’t say a word to me,”

 

“Oh my god,” Suk Jin cried, looking at the sky as if praying for heavens above to help knock some sense into Kim Jong Kook’s thick (and probably muscled, too) skull and spare the poor boy who’s in love with him.

 

Jae Suk looked like he wanted to give up too. “He did say it; you’re just too dumb to notice it.” He shook his head regrettably.

 

And suddenly Jong Kook remembered his conversation with Kwang Soo a few months before he decided to move.

 

“I think I want a house with three rooms, what do you think?” Kwang Soo was holding out his phone to Jong Kook and showed him the ads of the apartment for rent.

 

Before Jong Kook could reply, Suk Jin-hyung stood behind Kwang Soo and pulled the phone closer so he could read. “Isn’t that house too small?”

 

“I would be living alone anyway, a big house would be a hassle to clean,” Kwang Soo glanced at Jong Kook who had gone back to reading his emails. “Unless I have someone that I can share it with,”

 

Jong Kook nodded absently.

 

“I would totally give you a room when I move,” Kwang Soo muttered. Jong Kook looked at his side as Kwang Soo nudged him; his big brown eyes twinkled in anticipation. Suk Jin just stood there behind the couch where Jong Kook and Kwang Soo were seated, still holding the phone while watching the interaction between the couple silently.

 

“That’s nice of you. But if you have three rooms, you should use one room for a walk-in closet. You have so many clothes,” Jong Kook replied, turning off his phone and teased the collar of Kwang Soo’s shirt. “And you should have a study room for all your books and scripts.”

 

Gap Jin walked over and called for him. The commander didn’t even notice how Kwang Soo’s shoulders fell slightly; he just patted his back and went over to his manager. Kwang Soo stared at the back of his hyung for a couple of minutes, worrying his lower lips with his teeth.

 

Suk Jin brushed the bangs from Kwang Soo’s forehead affectionately. “Come on, Jae Suk and I can help you with the apartment hunt,”

 

He managed a smile as he nodded and followed Suk Jin to Jae Suk’s seat.

 

And now he understood why Suk Jin-hyung looked mad when he mentioned about Kwang Soo giving him a room earlier in the café and Jae Suk’s suspicious interruption.

 

“If you’re not taking good care of him, give him back to me. He’s mine first,” Suk Jin grumbled and put his hands on his waist, looking like an imposing father-in-law.

 

Jong Kook smiled apologetically at him. They had a few rows in the past regarding that topic.

 

“… I’m really an idiot, aren’t I?”

 

“Yes,” Jae Suk and Suk Jin answered exasperatedly at the same time.

 

The writer waved at them, signalling for them to get ready. Then they noticed Kwang Soo getting off the elevator and walked towards them in a white, long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. His brown, wavy hair was messy and he squinted at the bright sunlight when he stepped out of the buildings, quickly getting into his character befitting for Running Man and Jong Kook’s heart suddenly filled with love and adoration for the younger man.

 

“You know what your heart wants, right?” Jae Suk managed a whisper as they watched Kwang Soo.

 

Jong Kook nodded. He definitely knows; he always knew what he wanted in his life (he even made a list) and he knew what he wanted from Kwang Soo. He knew what Kwang Soo wanted from him too. Maybe, after filming, he could surprise the youngest member of the group at his home and talk about their future living arrangement (without giving away anything about the hidden cameras, of course). And if everything goes well, maybe later, they could make full use of the bed as well.

 

Jong Kook smiled widely as he greeted Kwang Soo formally; he already feels like a winner.

 

_end_


End file.
